


you just completed my collection

by a plant (adventitious)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dare, M/M, Short, actually very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventitious/pseuds/a%20plant
Summary: The whole thing started with Minho's chocolate frog card collection. He wasn't actively trying to complete it anymore, but he would tell anyone who cared to listen that he was only missing two cards.Minho's friend gets the rare Chocolate Frog card he's missing, and gives Minho a dare. If he does it, he'll give him the card. Of course, Minho does it no questions asked, and maybe the dare turns out to be more amusing than he expected.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 292





	you just completed my collection

Slytherins can be assholes sometimes, and unluckily, Minho was friends with what he guessed was the worst of them. They weren't evil, per se, just kids being kids, but they liked watching people suffer. More specifically, they liked making their other friends suffer, sometimes dragging innocent bystanders into the mess.

The whole thing started with Minho's chocolate frog card collection. He wasn't actively trying to complete it anymore, but he would tell anyone who cared to listen that he was only missing two cards, Newt Scamander and Paracelsus. Of course, Newt Scamander wasn't a rare card, and he was sure he could have traded it in for pretty much anything, he had several doubles, but Paracelsus was almost impossible to find.

"Hey Minho, I think I got the one you're missing?" one of his friends, Chanwoo, said one morning after a visit to Hogsmeade, showing him the card. There it was, Paracelsus. Again, he really didn't care that much about it, but how awesome wouldn't it be to have the entire collection? Maybe he could get his own card, Lee Minho: collected every chocolate frog card at the age of 17… Well, maybe that would be stupid, but he would still have bragging rights if he completed it, so…

"Oh wow, it is, wanna trade?" he asked, and his friend gave him a hum, looking at him with the most wicked grin Minho had ever seen on his face.

"Tell you what, I don't collect them, so if you finish a dare, I'll give it to you," Chanwoo said, and Minho was sure that whatever the dare turned out to be, he was ready. He would really throw away his pride for bragging rights, but he really wasn't going to let the chance go now that the goal was within reach.

"Sure, tell me what to do, and I'll consider it," he said, which piqued the interest of several people around the common rooms.

"Alright, follow me, we're going to the great hall," Chanwoo said, jumping up. Minho did, dinner wasn't that far away, so he would have to go up to the dining hall soon either way. It did make him a bit more unsure that this dare would be happening in public, but he never said he would definitely do it, so he still had a way out.

When they got there, a few students were around the tables, talking, reading, playing games, as it usually was. Chanwoo looked around, then smiled noticing something, and turned to Minho. "Alright, here's your dare: Go up to a random guy from Gryffindor, kiss him on the cheek and ask if he has whatever the last card you're missing was, then wink at him," Chanwoo said with a grin.

Minho was smirking on the inside, this was going to be easy. Of course, Chanwoo didn't know that Minho was a flirt and that he did stuff like this on the regular, and that it being a guy didn't make it any more difficult for him. The kiss on the cheek, though, that one was new, but he was down for a challenge. He couldn't let Chanwoo know that he thought it sounded easy, though, so he frowned, acting mode full on.

"Oh come on, really? You don't have anything else? Like, anything else?" Minho said, praying to every higher being that Chanwoo would fall for it and not change his mind. His friend wasn't known to be merciful, so he looked giddy as he shook his head and pointed towards the Gryffindor table. Minho faked a deep sigh, then turned to scope out his options.

He glanced at the table, trying to decide which of the few guys there had the most kissable cheek and would be most flustered by the sudden intrusion. Preferably in front of a group of friends, Minho liked the idea of him never being able to live it down, this moment etched into his school story forever. It was times like this, when he had thoughts like this, that Minho really understood why he was placed in Slytherin.

He spotted him fairly quickly, but he pretended to consider it for a while longer, until Chanwoo got impatient and said he didn't have all day. Minho acted rushed and zoomed over to a group of friends, sneaking up behind the one he had chosen as his target. His friends on the other side of the table were eyeing him warily, two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw, the Hufflepuffs easily recognizable from their quidditch team. Good, they probably knew who he was.

He quickly kissed the cheek of the boy he had decided on, sliding onto the bench, legs on the opposite side of the table, smirking when the boy looked at him with wide eyes. "Hey, do you happen to have a Newt Scamander card?" he asked and gave the boy a wink. As he hoped, the boy turned bright red while his friends snickered. He had chosen the right one, perfect.

"Y-yeah, you can have him, I-I already have it from before," the boy said, handing Minho the card, and Minho blinked, accepting the card and looking at it. There it really was, Newt Scamander. He noticed the opened wrapper in front of the boy, and couldn't believe that such a coincidence existed.

"Wait, really? I can have it? Are you sure?" he asked, having no thoughts of giving it back now that it was in his hands, but he didn't have to worry about that, because the boy just nodded. "I honestly wasn't expecting that, but I really need it, so thank you. What's your name?"

"Han Jisung."

"Thank you, Jisung, you just completed my collection," Minho said, then leaned in and gave Jisung another kiss on the cheek before jumping up and almost skipping towards Chanwoo (almost, he couldn't be seen doing that), who had his Paracelsus card ready and a wide grin.

"You absolute madman, I said once, you didn't have to do it twice," Chanwoo said, handing him the card, and Minho shook his head.

"Nah, you see, he actually gave me a Newt Scamander card," Minho said, showing it to Chanwoo, who snorted.

"What are the odds of that?" He asked, and Minho smiled.

"I know, right?" he said, turning to see Jisung and his friends looking at him, so Minho showed him the two cards and sent him another wink, which sent that part of the table into chaos.

Han Jisung. He would definitely remember that name.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little short piece! Also, I should mention that I have no idea whether Paracelsus is a rare Chocolate Frog card or not, I just randomly remembered it from the PS2 games I played back in the olden days. Picked Newt Scamander for the other one because it's of more recent relevance, teehee. Am a simple mind person, u see. :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
